The insatiable appetite for Internet connectivity and network applications drives the current explosion of network traffic volume worldwide. It is expected that this exponential growth of traffic volume will continue in the foreseeable future. Optical fiber communication technology based on Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) has been employed as the major means to cope with the traffic volume growth. While WDM technology has already revolutionized the backbone network by enabling unprecedented increases in the leveraged capacity of a single fiber, a parallel paradigm shift is now taking place in the metropolitan network.
One of the most critical challenges in designing today's access and metropolitan networks is the fact that bandwidth demands have been consistently exceeding the most aggressive network planning predictions. In addition, the individual user's traffic burstiness makes static bandwidth reservation (e.g., SONET/SDH like) neither bandwidth efficient nor adequate to delay sensitive traffic. This situation has generated an increasing interest towards all-optical networks that are capable of allocating network resources, i.e., bandwidth, in a dynamic way. Such networks must be able to reserve the necessary bandwidth on-demand to allow the transmission of a user's traffic burst. Once the burst transmission is completed, the reserved bandwidth is promptly released to be made available to other burst transmissions.
In order to be of practical use, the bandwidth on-demand concept requires few but fundamental features. Three of the features are:                fast set-up time of the optical circuit (or lightpath);        fair blocking probability irrespective of the lightpath span (or the number of fiber lines the lightpath is routed through)        good bandwidth efficiency, i.e., the fraction of reserved bandwidth actually used to transmit data.        
To understand how challenging it is to achieve these three features at once in the same architecture, one must observe that user requests for a lightpath are unpredictable and may occur simultaneously at distinct and geographically separated nodes. As a result, concurrent lightpath requests will compete to secure common resources, i.e., the available wavelengths in the network. This may result in a number of reservation attempts being failed as they are blocked by other lightpath requests that book the resources first. In this scenario, it is thus possible to incur in long set-up times and unfair blocking probabilities that are a function of the lightpath span. Lightpaths with longer spans are more likely to be blocked since they require successful wavelength reservation on each and every fiber line they are routed through.
Solutions so far proposed to solve the problem of routing and wavelength assignment (RWA) to establish lightpaths dynamically in a WDM ring can be categorized as centralized approaches and distributed approaches. With a centralized approach, the source node sends the request for a lightpath to a special node called controller. The controller keeps track of the available network wavelengths and serves the node requests on a first-come-first-serve (FCFS) basis. The resource contention is resolved at the controller. On a unidirectional ring, latency of the signaling required between the source and the controller to set up and eventually tear down the lightpath is proportional to the ring latency, i.e., round trip propagation time within the ring, and may considerably delay the set-up time and reduce bandwidth efficiency in metro applications.
With a distributed mechanism, every node solves the RWA problem for its own newly requested lightpaths. One way to achieve this objective is to allow every node to keep track of network-wide wavelength availability. The RWA problem is solved based on shared global information. In another approach, each node makes use of a routing table for each wavelength which specifies the next hop and the cost associated with the shortest path to each destination on this wavelength. Since different nodes may concurrently try to assign the same wavelength to distinct lightpath requests, both approaches require at least one round trip time from source to destination to be assured that their reservation was completed successfully. In a unidirectional ring this time equals the ring round trip time.